


Soldiers 98 and 99

by SharpAttack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: Reaper quickly moves to flip him to destroy the man that holds him back but he pauses mid punch to stare at the kids face.Those eyes were piercing blue, a color he knows well, the jawline also belonging to the man it brings memories of. But… Dark skin and thick curly brown hair. It was like staring at a picture if he removed the eyes and chin.“Who are you.” He growls deeply. The kid stares blankly up at him, a tight frown on his lips. No answer comes, only a swift knee in his groin and a headbutt. Cleverly getting The Reaper off of him before running.





	1. Chapter 1

Reaper had demanded this mission to be solo, the old super soldier base was run down. But there were solar powered generators. Some new structures. Sombra was digging into the program for him when she found out the base was still running. Just at half efficency.   
  
He had to come. Needed to find out what was going on. If the program was still pumping out serum pumped soldiers.   
  
Gabriel walked through the hall, barely making a peep in the familiar hallways. He could just imagine, going to training with his buddies.   
  
Speaking of which, all the training simulations were still up and active, as if in use.   
  
He growls lowly, more soldiers have surly been made. He hasn’t notice the camera’s following him, hidden in darkened corners.   
  
The aging scientists lights up another doobie, already high out of her mind but figuring she should have some fun before the Reaper comes. Doctor Redford has already alerted her charges. 98 and 99 have probably already left the base in the secret tunnel. A Suitcase full of cash, fake IDs and birth certificates. Ready to execute her plans.   
  
The door is opened slowly and she releases the breath she holds. “Gabriel Reyes, long time no see.” She says without turning, wanting her last moments to be cool.   
  
“Doctor Redford.” A smooth voice says, no deep gravelly tone. She spins in her chair with a hiss.   
  
“I gave you orders 98, take 99 and get out.” She stands up, the 20 year old shrinks back but the twelve year old stumps forward. Fury in her eyes and pulse rifle in her hand.   
  
“Doctor Redford, isn’t this what you have been training us for?” She demands. But before anything else can be said, a door across the room opens. Redford hisses again, boney medusa looking woman as she stands infront of her creations. But 99 a trigger happy brat, bolts forward and fires. But the shot only connects with the hallway wall. Blasting through dark mist that continues into the room.   
  
98 is hidden, unnoticed in his quiet dark corner.   
  
“A child Redford? Child soldiers? And here I thought Moira was the worst thing to happen to science.” He growls once he’s solidified.   
  
Redford stands in front of 99 a glare in her eye. “And you’re the worst man to come out of this lab Gabriel Reyes.” Says lowly.   
  
He moves closer pulling his shot guns out. “I’m going to enjoy this.”   
  
99 aims his gun, but with surprising aim, he only blasts the pulse rifle out of the childs hands. But what he doesn’t expect is to be tackled from the side. His guns clattering to the ground and disappearing. His mask is punched off by a powerful hit.   
  
“Doctor, Imogene go!” 98 shouts, 99 would refuse if her hair hadn’t been grabbed by the doctor, and dragged away.   
  
Reaper quickly moves to flip him to destroy the man that holds him back but he pauses mid punch to stare at the kids face.   
  
Those eyes were piercing blue, a color he knows well, the jawline also belonging to the man it brings memories of. But… Dark skin and thick curly brown hair. It was like staring at a picture if he removed the eyes and chin.   
  
“Who are you.” He growls deeply. The kid stares blankly up at him, a tight frown on his lips. No answer comes, only a swift knee in his groin and a headbutt. Cleverly getting The Reaper off of him before running.   
  
Gabriel collects himself quickly as he can. Before following the boy, he keeps him just in his sight, around every corner.   
  
He breaks outside, he sees the youngest dropped into a hole by Redford. Who snaps back with a pulse rifle, he fades as she fires, but she isn’t soldier and he wastes precious time becoming solid again, enough time for Redford to force the kid down the hole and kick a metal grate shut before poorly aiming the pulse rifle.   
  
“Who is he?” He growls, his scared face and black eyes, red pupiles glaring out. It makes Redford shakes. She had been raised Catholic and those were an eyes of a demon. But she gulps and stands her ground. Jaw tight.   
  
“Both of them are a perfect genetic mixture of you and the late Jack Morrison.” Redford says slowly, gripping the gun tightly. “The most successful soldiers out of the program. I hope that Morrison’s blood would even out your own.”   
  
She sneers. “They’re stronger, better and faster then any super soldier before them. I grew the two in artifical wombs and have been constantly training them. Mentally and physically. The two are probably halfway out of the state by now.”   
  
  
Gabriel storms her and she fires, only nicking his shoulder before he grabs the gun and rips it out of her hands. Grabbing her by the neck, weak as a twig in his grip. Instictually she drops the gun to claw at his leather clad hand.   
  
Gabriel has more questions, needs answers for so many things. Now even MORE things with the arise of what is basically his kids… His and Jack’s kids.   
  
He snaps her neck in confused fury. Dropping her limp body on the ground before ghosting into the dark tunnel. The two had stuck around for their… Creator, the first time. Maybe now.   
  
But as he reaches the end he frowns. The space was empty and the only sign of life was a lit oil lamp, and a busted piece of pliwood that had covered a hole in the wall.   
  
He growls deep in his throat as he reports back to his superior.   
  
…….   
  
“She’s dead you know.” Imogene says, hands going through the emergency bag, it was filled with cash and two manilla folders with faked identification for the two of them.   
  
“I know Nines.” 98 says softly. Driving the old hover jeep through the twisty California roads, on their way to Nevada. From there, they read through the guide book to learn their mission.   
  
“Doesn’t that make you angry?” Nines growls, gripping the bag tightly in her hands.   
  
“Yes.” He says after gulping, not taking his eyes off the road.”We’ve lost our woman that was… Not a mother. But close.” He says softly, the dark night surrounding them making him fear the world more. He sneaks a glance at Imogene. She was slightly paler then he was, straight brown hair and dark eyes. “But we’ll be okay. The Doctor knew this would happen. We are prepared for the world.”   
  
Nines is quiet. He breaks it. “Who are we?” She streightens up in the corner of his eyes.   
  
“Hansen and Imogene Collins. I’m 12 years old, born August 9th. I am a Leo. I do schooling online because my brother is a traveling photographer. Hansen Collins, age 20. Born November 25th, Sagittarius. Graduated from Calarts two years ago for photography. We’re currently traveling America insearch of interesting subjects to take photos of. We had a single mother, no clue who our fathers are and she died a year ago, you are my legal guardian.”   
  
Hansen nods his head. “Good. Once we get to Nevada, we’re going to go shopping. We need clothes, laptops, phones and I need a camera to sell our cover.” Imogene hums as she tugs at her grey fatigues.   
  
“What do normal people our ages wear?” It was a serious question. The doctor was always in scrubs and that can’t be normal. 98 hums.   
“Well… I guess we mimic what other people our age group buy? Observation will be key as we explore the world outside our home.” 20 years he’s spend within the confines of the base. He’s never left it. Not once. Worry boils in his guts at the thought. But he distracts. “Also you have to legitimately do school online. We don’t have the Doctor to fake a diploma anymore.”   
  
Imogene groans, covering her face. “Kill me now. Grab the pulse rifle and put it between my eyes 98. Shoot me dead, splatter my brains against the windshield.”   
  
Hansen chuckles. “Do it yourself coward.” He jokes and it makes Imogene smile as she looks out the window.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Imogene was reading through a biology book boredly as he snaps pictures of canyons along the roads on Route 66. They’ve been warned about gang activities along this area. But haven’t run into anything yet.   
  
He moves to the edge, where he kneels and zooms in on a flower, some of it’s roots poked out of the side of the canyon. It had a slight lean over the edge of it. Beautiful yellow petals on all of them. Not a care in the plant as it grows towards sunlight. Even though one day it will surely plummet into the canyon.   
  
“Hansen, I’m hungry.” Imogene whines from the car and he chuckles. “There’s a diner not too far from here. How about some burgers?” He stands back up, he’s enjoying the cover. For right now they’re just wondering. Stopping at safe houses the Doctor set up, picking up more money and more data from each thing. But, he has started a small website for his pictures. And has a bit of a name for himself.   
  
Blue Skys Art, Imogene said it was lame. But there was something about the name that makes him happy.   
  
He packs up his equipment, really just a camera and his different lenses, Hansen had picked up camera stands and other such tools, but he preferred doing it by himself.   
  
Imogene has her book closed and stuffed into a camo backpack. She ended up going for a more military look. As soon as she found a hunting store, she bought all she wanted. Hansen went more relax. Blank tshirts, jeans, shorts. Hoodies. All the things he saw other people his age wear.   
  
They drive down the road, Hansen with sunglasses on. Two months since they’ve had to run from california. They’ve both enjoyed it a lot. They went to an amusement park, they stopped for silly things. The mission was easy at this point. Go safe house to safe house and collect all the data in all those places. It was interesting. Geographic locations that allegedly held scientists working on the same thing as Doctor Redford. More super soldiers from combined cloning of best results.   
  
“Hansen, Portland Oregon is next on the list.” Imogene says, looking at a folder with names and locations. Check boxes next to it.   
  
“Cool, we can look up the area when we get to the diner.” They pull around the building once there. Closing the windows and locking the car.   
  
“Wonder if they have root beer floats.” Imogene says hopefully, Hansen shrugs with a happy attitude. The two have been enjoying greatly, the ability to eat what they want. In fact, carboloading on sweets have up their performance and cured lethargic episodes they’ve experienced inbetween.   
  
The two walk into the diner, the bell dinging. An older kid looks up from a comic behind the counter. “Sit anywhere ya like. Someone will be with ya.” He says with a slight drawl, bored as the two walk by, Hansen saying a quick thank you.   
  
The two take a window seat, out looking the canyon. Really no one was in the place, other then the staff and one person having a meal. “So, Portland Oregon. Want can you find?” He asks his sister, as they wait for the waitress.   
  
Imogene was already on her phone. “Portland, Oregon is the largest and most populous city in America.” She goes on about the facts and what not. Hansen listens with a half smile.   
  
She stops when the waitress walks towards the table. “Aw, you and your son?” She asks, placing menus on the table. A smile on her face.   
  
Nines frowns up at the waitress, but Hansen just chuckles. “My little sister actually.” The woman blushes as Hansen smiles at her but Imogene growls.   
  
“What’s so boyish about me huh?”   
  
“Settle down, it’s just a mistake Nines.” Hansen’s soft voice is the only thing that calms her down. She crosses her arms with a huff.   
  
“I’m sorry little lady, what’s your name? Nines seems a bit silly to me.” The waitress is polite with a kind smile.   
  
“Imogene. Only Hansen can call me Nines.” Imogene huffs, the waitress takes it in stride though.   
  
“I’ll give y’all a few minutes, k? Also y’all also got a good view, the drain comes by every day at noon. Shakes the place but it sure is cool!” She walks peppily to go check on the only other patron.   
  
Imogene huffs and speaks lowly. “She seems like a dunz.”   
  
“You say that about everyone that mistakes you for a boy.” He sips at the water the waitress had poured them during the interaction. “You should’ve taken note of girls your own age group, I guess.” He shrugs. “But it doesn’t matter. Girl, boy. Imogene, you’re special.”   
  
He smiles as Imogene straightens up with the praise. Grinning wide. “Hell yeah I am.” She says with a cackle. Also noticing that the menu she got given had a pack of crayons and was drawable. She flips it over to the blank side and pulls out the crayons to start drawing with her own thoughts.   
  
There was a rumble and they both look up as the train comes from the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imogene is so grumpy and I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

  
The outcome was surprising to the both of them, Imogene in all her….. Spontaneity, wanted to watch and left through the door as soon as she realized what might be going.   
  
Hansen has to go after her, he can’t rightfully leave her alone. They go along the right side to watch. Imogene was pumped to watch the action. When the dust settles and the fight is over they both look at each other.   
  
“He could help us.” Imogene says excitedly. But Hansen was a bit reluctent. As the omnic somehow… Flew away.   
  
“Jesse McCree was one of the people that worked with Gabriel Reyes. Shouldn’t we be skeptical about that.” He says lowly.   
  
But a deep drawl startles them both. “Enjoy the show kids?” The two look up startled at the cowboy.   
  
But Imogene grins. “Hell yes!” She says with a whoop. Hansen was more nervous. When Jesse eyes up Hansen the same flash of confused recognition that Reaper had crosses his features.   
  
“Who are you?” Jesse asked firmly. Imogene replies but not the answer he wants to hear.   
  
“If you want to know, come with us!” Considering the distant sound of sirens, Jesse huffs.   
  
“Alrighty.”   
……   
  
They got pretty far down route 66. They pull into a motel and Imogene stays in the car with Jesse as Hansen checks in. The man seemed fine enough, but kept giving him looks. Once they settle into a room.   
  
Hansen blurts out. “We’re mixed clones of Blackwatch Commander Reyes and Overwatch Comander Morrison.”   
  
Imogene gives him a blank look. “Here I was just going to tell him we were just his kids. But you gotta spew all the secrets huh 98?”   
  
“Sorry Nines.” Hansen says embarrassedly. Jesse looks between the two of them and sighs.   
  
“Alright. This has been a weird day alright. This might as well happen. So what are y’all doing?” He questions.   
  
Imogene pulls out the folder from her backpack. “We’re picking up information on other cloned super soldiers and we’re meant to reinstate Overwatch and take down the baddies!” She flips through. “A bunch of secret bases are placed over america with information for different projects.”   
  
Jesse gives them a surprised chuckle. “Y’all know that people are already trying to restart overwatch already.”   
  
Both look to him with surprise. He leans back in the beat up hotel chair. Clicking his metal hand on the false wood table. “Yup, we all got these badges after it closed down. In case the world needs us again. Which, someone thinks it does.”   
  
“That’s perfect.” Hansen says with a grin, that makes Jesse frown some so he pulls it back. “We can find them and give them our aid Imogene.”   
  
She nods with a cackle. “Oh hells yeah. I missed doing proper training.”   
  
Jesse frowns. “Wait a minute. Ya can’t join OW. Yer just a kid.” Imogene glares and it reminds him so much of Reyes during the end of Blackwatch.   
  
“I was literally born to do this. So yeah. I’m joining. If they won’t let me, I’ll go feral and do things in the name of OW, want me to or not.”   
  
Jesse puts his hands up. “Guess I can’t really say much about it. I got into it as a youngin too…. I guess as a super soldier as well…. I always wanted to ask about that, neither of the commanders ever said much about it.”   
  
Hansen shivers. “I… Was the last one to be tested on before Doctor Redford figured out how to do it within the cloning process.”   
  
Imogene puffs up proudly. “I was born special! I have better vision, speed and brain then an average adult!”   
  
Jesse snorts. “Thats pretty special.” The kid beams at the compliment. Before the talking could go on Imogene’s stomach growls.   
  
“Oh, we forgot to eat again.” Hansen. Jesse stands up. Tossing his hat and serap on the table.   
  
“Saw a conveniant store across the way. How bout ya sit tight lil lady and me an yer brother go grab some grub.”   
  
He tosses the remote towards her and she catches it well looking at her brothers. “I want that soda with the cute lady on it!!”Imogene demands. He chuckles with a nod.   
  
“Of course.” Jesse nods his head towards the door and the two step out into the cooling desert air.   
  
They get halfway across the parking lot when Jesse speaks up. “Kid, I gotta tell you, overwatch is nothing but trouble. Vigilante work is better.”   
  
Hansen is quiet as he thinks before speaking slowly. “Well…. The Doctor was a smart lady. She said Overwatch was the hope the world needed and when it fell…. It was as if the bright light went out. I have no clue what happened in it, I will not say I ever will know.” He says when Jesse gives him a haunting look. “But it’s… What people think that matter. If people believe in the light, they will try to emulate it. If they have no light. They’ll just….. Survive. Survival isn’t living was something Redford said a lot.” He says softly as they cross the deserted highway to the conveniant store.   
  
Jesse sighs through his nose. “Well, I can’t stop ya. But how about I tag along to these safe houses with ya?” He offers as they nod to the board cashier who barely looks up from a magazine as they both grab baskets.   
  
“I don’t see why not. Maybe you can help us get in contact with Overwatch?” He asks hopefully and Jesse sighs through his nose and scrunches it up as he picks out some food.   
  
“Well, I still got some contacts. Angela an Lena….” He hums a bit. “But we’d need to ditch the US to find em. I only know where they are. Not numbers or emails.” He admits, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
“That works. Once we’re done gathering our information. We can depart to the places you know they are.” Hansen says excited, Jesse looks away from his face.   
  
“Hey, sorry if I every… Look away or grimace. Yer features are real similar- Well understandably similar to the Commanders. Those two were like my dads. Certain times you look like one or another and it hurts a bit.” Jesse admits.   
  
Hansen’s face softens and he has to look away again. “I understand. I am sorry…. Especially for what ended up with Gabriel Reyes.” He grabs a few bottles of that green soda Imogene likes and when he turns to say something. He notices an odd look on Jesse’s face.   
  
“What do ya mean.” Hansen tilts his head at Jesse.   
  
“Did…. oh. Uh.” Hansen starts the stops. “Let’s finish up and pay and I’ll tell you what we know.”


	4. Chapter 4

  
McCree was still up, on his laptop, cigar in the ashtray. Imogene and Hansen had passed out after eating. The two were on one of the beds. Imogene sprawled on top of Hansen. The two were mighty cute with each other. Imogene seemed to be the more serious of the two. Which was even cuter, this tiny spitefire actin like the boss of this 6 foot tall man.   
  
But there was a dark tumble in his gut still. The knowledge that Commander Reyes still lived. Even if allegedly looking demonic.   
  
Jesse has things to ask, wants to see the man. There’s so much anger in him, but honestly, if he had the chance to see him with out getting killed, he would just hug the man. The fact he’s workin with Talon too… It eats at him.   
  
Though he doesn’t work along the lines of fate, really doesn’t believe in it. But maybe this was a chance for him to get some kinda closure with one of his father figures. Even if it ended with one of them at the wrong end of a bullet.   
  
Maybe Overwatch could be salvaged with these two honest kids that were trained and raised to do good. With the alleged best DNA from the first program.   
  
He puts the last touches on his travel blog and closes his laptop. Before leaning back in the chair and tipping the hat down. He doesn’t get too much sleep now of days. Prefers quick cat naps more than anything.   
  
……   
  
The three were back on the road, driving down the highway going up north towards Oregon.   
  
“Have you ever been to Oregon?” Imogene asks curiously. She was full of questions. Jesse chuckles.   
  
“Once or twice. Never been all the way to Portland though. Usually stuck closer to the small towns. Not too big of a fan of large cities.” He ashes his cigar out the window. They were making great time along the highways. Now in Nebraska.    
  
“Why? Wouldn’t cities be easier to stay anonymous in? When you have to blend in with the crowds like a chamleon?” She pushes her military green baseball cap down to cover her eyes and flicking up her collar on her shirt.   
  
He snorts a laugh. “Well that is true, I am pretty noticeable everywhere I go lil darlin.” But she leans forward, waggling her hands in front of her, nearly wacking Hansen in the face.   
  
“But, spying 101! People don’t give a shit in the cities” She says passionately.   
  
“I’m dressed like a cowboy Imo.” He grins and even Hansen has a smile.   
  
“Well, if you take off the hat and scarf, you’d look normal.” She says with a huff, but then he puts his metal hand in view. She makes a frustrated noise.   
  
“Fine! A long sleeve shirt and some gloves???”   
  
Before he could tease her a bit more. Hansen slows down and pulls to the side of the highway. “One minute.’ He says quietly. Grabbing his camera bag and getting out of the jeep. He was confused before Imogene speaks up.   
  
“His cover is as a photographer, he may like it too much.” She supplies and Jesse then takes a moment to take in the scenery.   
  
It was plains with large rock formations in the distance. The land was filled with tall grass and wildflowers. The sky was perfectly clear with a few white puffy clouds.   
  
He puts out his cigar on his metal hand, saving the rest for later. “Well, he’s got a good eye. It is mighty pretty.” A soft breeze comes through, bringing the aroma of flowers and fresh air.   
  
“I don’t understand it.” Imogene huffs. Pulling out a history book to read through. She has a essay on early American life.   
  
“Well, it’s about the natural beauty for him it seems. I mean take a moment to smell the roses. Look at nature-”   
A semi drove through loudly and Imogene leans forward to give him a deadpan look that looked just like Gabriel’s. It makes his heart twist but he doesn’t let it show.   
  
“Aw, cmon. I’m a guest in this jeep. Ya gotta be nice to me.” He pouted and she rolls his eyes. Going back to her seat.   
  
“This is me being nice.”   
  
That makes hims let out a startled laugh.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imogene is a little shit and I love her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just having fun my dudes.


End file.
